User talk:Starscream7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Starscream7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr.Mollica (Talk) 01:10, May 15, 2011 Hm. Odd indeed. Odd indeed. I never actually finished the first book (I never have any time over the winter to read), so I'll have to read it this summer. I got to the part where they learn what's-his-name is creating dinosaurs I forget how. I think cloning, right?). And I've seen the third movie (and maybe the second....) I can't really help on Park Pedia, because of the previous, though. :P 03:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Template Since every other major editor here has one, I made you a template. The link is Template:Starscream7Fan, and you can insert it into any page by typing . It basically says you made the page and not to edit it without your permission. I've done an example on Island Of Doom. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Shark Movie Hey dude, I was wondering if maybe you wanted some help on the movie because I myself am a young director/producer. Maybe I could help you with.... 1. The script if you didn't finish it or make it yet. 2. The trailer even if you filmed nothing for the movie. 3. The effects like the shark or anything, oh btw I talked to Sam and he couldnt do it because he doesnt really know you well, but I can still do it. 4. I could even promote the movie on ParkPedia or on MollicaTV if you want. If you don't want help with any of these things thats okay too, I was just wondering in case you wanted some help. Thanks anyway, :) Brandon Mollica 00:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park: The Chaotic Continuance Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't realize that you considered shit, hell, bastard, and damn as vulgar words. That's what they used in Jurassic Park, so i kept it to a Pg-13 level. I refrained from using fuck, cock, cunt, bitch and stuff like that. I am making a movie dino vs jaws and you asked if it was jurasic shark. it is not dont get think that im stealing your idea because i am probaly not going to make it. right now it is just a idea. i am going to change the plan and only use a trex. i kind of want to make it familar to the san dieago scene but it will take place in florida. from brickguy102 Hey Hey SS7 long time no see I just wanted to tell you something. I was watching your jurassic shark video and i noticed in part 2 that one of the charecters was wearing a claude giroux tshirt so that means one thing your from from the philly area just like me. just thought that i would bring that up and i wanted to say that I really like jurassic shark thanks The Game (aka FranktheTank) (talk) 19:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi i watched jurassic shark. i liked th except evrey one was like 5 years old but other then that it was a good movie. From brickguy102